Dare
by VongolaXII
Summary: It all started from a dare. Slight OOC D69


**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Idea came from a "dare" game me and my friends were playing =w= Seriously, the story makes no sense... But please review especially you, xxxAnimeFanatic18xxx who gave me this dare, Haha, kidding!**

* * *

><p>"I'll give you a dare, Rokudo." Dino said, smirking.<p>

Mukuro smirked back. "Say." He sipped his coffee calmly.

Dino adjust his sitting position. "I bet you can't do it."

"Kufufu, I can do anything. Just name it." Mukuro said, staring at Dino.

Dino chuckled. "Alright. The dare is, you can't touch me for a day."

The atmosphere became silent.

"Are you kidding?" Mukuro asked, his tone a little shaky.

Dino shook his head. "You said you can do anything." He said sarcasmly.

Mukuro stared at his blonde lover. "Just a day?" he asked slowly.

Dino stood up and nod. "Yes. A day. And if you touch me..."

Silence.

"I'll move out." Dino said and walk out of the room.

Mukuro sat at his coffee table, staring at the door. "Just a day won't hurt." He consoled himself. Then he stood up and went into the shower.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"The game starts today, Rokudo." Dino said, walking into the bathroom to wash himself.

Mukuro stayed silent. He fold the bed sheets and walked out to the guest bathroom.

He gripped the sink tightly.

"You can do this, Mukuro Rokudo. Nothing takes you back." He said, gritting his teeth.

Dino walked into the dining room. He looked around.

"No breakfast today?" He asked Mukuro who was reading a newspaper.

"No. I can't prepare breakfast without touching you." Mukuro replied and Dino laughed.

He unlock the front door. "See you then. Good luck." The last word made Mukuro's body shook.

Dino was so freaking sexy and he wanted him!

But dare is a dare. And he had accepted it. Mukuro stared at the newspaper blankly.

It was only 8.45 am and the game had just started. But he was _used_ to touching Dino everyday.

"Damn." He cursed and got into his car and sped off.

At the mall. Mukuro looked at his watch. "9.00 am 4 Febuary." Mukuro sighed and then he froze.

Wait. 4th of Febuary? He checked his watch again.

He went straight into the mall and stood there. What did _he_ liked? Mukuro look around.

He saw a shelve of brand new stock clothes. Clothes? No.

Then he turn left. A ookstore with many books about Mafia lay there waiting to be bought. He walked in.

He reached out and took a book entitled _Mafia Bossu_ and stared. Will he like this?

He wet his lips and went to the counter with the book. When the cashier was scanning the book, his eyes caught a horoscope book.

He flipped open and found _Aquarius_.

_Aquarius are clever and loving. They care for everyone around them. Looking for a gift to Aquarius? You hvae come to the right book. Aquarius love simplicity. They don't expect much. Just a simple hug or a simple "Happy Birthday" will do. For more extreme, take them for a meal. Aquarius preferred seafood like fish, prawns and so on._

Mukuro nodded. "Sir, your book." Mukuro paid for the book and left.

A meal, he thought. _Just a simple hug or a simple "Happy Birthday" will do._ He saw a newly open restaurant.

Looks like I have to manage my finaces well. Then he saw a jewellery shop beside the restaurant.

He walked in and immediately saw a beautiful diamond ring.

Without hesitating, he bought it straight away. He hoped his lover would like it.

* * *

><p>2.35 pm.<p>

"Hello, Dino? Can you come to have lunch with me?" Mukuro asked, sitting in his car.

"Sure. But no _touching_ me, Rokudo. Remember the rules." Dino's voice sounded so husky that Mukuro wanted to drive straight to him and hug him.

Mukuro bit his lips. "Alright." Then he hung up.

Lunch without touching Dino. He gripped the stereng. Just a few more hours. He reminded himself.

Then his eyes caught something. Dino. He was crossing the road. And a car was speeding towards him.

"DINO!" Mukuro got out of the car and then froze. The dare.

Dino turned and saw Mukuro. But he didn't see the car. No he didn't see it.

Mukuro stood right there, stunned.

The car braked to late and-

"DINO!" Mukuro snapped and rushed towards Dino.

The driver got out too. "I'm sorry! Is anyone hurt?" He panicked.

Mukuro glared at the driver. He pointed to the bleeding Dino.

"You asshole! Didn't you see? Can't you see him crossing the road?" Mukuro's eyes was burning with anger.

Dino cringed a little and Mukuro just stood there.

He squat down. "Can...I touch you?" Mukuro asked slowly. Dino coughed.

"Your choice, but..._cough_...remember the rules..." Mukuro bit his lips.

There's no time to think.

He scooped Dino up and into his car. Then he headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>7.00 pm.<p>

The operation room's light flashed off. Mukuro stood up immediately. The surgeon came out.

"How is his conditions?" Mukuro shook the doctor. The doctor smiled. "Successful."

Mukuro heaved a relief sigh. After 4 hours of waiting, the operation was successful.

He rushed inside and saw Dino lying there, and his tears fell.

He had broke the rules. He touched Dino's hand.

Dino smirked slowly. "You perverted. You lost." Dino said through the help of the breathing system (gawd, i donno what is this...)

Mukuro smirked back. "Because of you." He said and Dino look away.

"When I am out of this hospital, I'm outta your condo." Dino said.

Mukuro had expected this.

"Alright." He said shortly and Dino turned.

"You are not going to stop me?" he asked.

"No. I lost." Mukuro said.

Dino swallowed. Mukuro had lost to save him. And he feel bad to move out.

He had known Mukuro after the battle with Milliefore. And he had been living with Mukuro for 3 years. They had shared the same bed, same room and same heart. And now he's leaving.

Mukuro searched his pocket. "Well, I don't know what you like. So I got you these.." Mukuro handed Dino the book then the ring.

Dino froze. He stared at the ring. "You kidding?" He asked. Mukuro smiled. "No."

"Why are you giving me these things anyway?" Dino asked suspiciously.

Mukuro laughed. "Oya, you forgotted your own birthday, Cavallone." He smirked.

"What?" Dino asked.

"Its 4th Febuary , idiot." Mukuro said.

Silence.

"Oh." Dino said finally and Mukuro laughed.

He stood up getting ready to leave.

"I'm going home now. I'll pack your clothes and...surely you're moving to Kyoya's place?" Mukuro asked at the door.

Dino watched as Mukuro left. That's all? He thought.

He wiped away his tears. Shit, he thought, I ruined it.

He had started the dare and he felt regret now. If he had seen the car, Mukuro wouldn't lost.

* * *

><p>After 2 days, Dino was allowed to leave the hospital. And it was Romario who fetched him.<p>

"Where's Mukuro?" he asked Romario.

Romario bowed. "He left, Master Dino." He informed.

"To where?" Dino asked, feeling his heart stopped.

"Italy." And that moment Dino's heart fell.

He stared at the room. Empty. So Mukuro had lied. He didn't went back to pack Dino's clothes. Instead, he packed _his_ own clothes and left.

Dino's eyes caught a letter. He open it.

_Cavallone._

_When you read this letter, I'm already in the flight, staring out missing you._

Mukuro looked out as the plane pass through the clouds. He smiled a little.

_Instead of you leaving, why don't I leave first? And I want you to stay in that condo, forever. Will you fulfill my last wish?_

A tear fell and hit the letter. _Damn you, pineapple._ Dino muttered.

_I left the ring at our room. And the book was there, too. I'll remember you, Cavallone. My cute little klutz lover. I'm now heading to Italy, back to my sister, Chrome's place._

"Italy, 10 more minutes we're landing." The intercom voiced. Mukuro snapped and tidied his hair and scarf.

_And lastly, I love you._

_Mukuro Rokudo._

Dino fell down, gripping the letter. He lost Mukuro. Forever. All because of a dare.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me, its horrible right :D<strong>

**I don't have any drafts for this...**

**But then! Please please please review XD**

**Thanks for reading till here.**

**REVIEW !**


End file.
